


Just His Type

by Autobratty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, MTMTE, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), just a bunch of fluff, lost light fest, lostlightfest, this is for the pipes and nautica days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobratty/pseuds/Autobratty
Summary: The Lost Light had taken off again not too long ago, resuming the quest after the events of Dark Cybertron. Pipes had miraculously survived being stepped on by Overlord, although had been in stasis until they returned to Cybertron. Now fully recovered, he finds himself in Swerve’s bar alongside his old crewmates, with the addition of some new faces…





	

Pipes had been sitting at the bar in Swerve’s, twirling around the curly straw in his drink cheerfully. He was ecstatic that his friend Riptide had decided to come along for the quest this time around, and the two of them were catching up when a flash of royal purple caught his attention. His gaze briefly flickered to the open door, but then he did a double take.

Walking in with Brainstorm was the most gorgeous bot Pipes had ever seen. His mind briefly wandered to the conversation he’d had with Drift about two years ago or so.

_”So does Pipes of Helex have a type?”_

_“Triple changers. Same height as me, ideally. Aquatic alt mode, minimal kibble, big chest plate…”_

And there before him stood the Autobot of his dreams.

Pipes nearly fell out of his seat. He apologized to Riptide quickly and abandoned his drink, practically stumbling in his rush across the bar. Once he found himself blocking the path of Brainstorm and his new friend, Pipes realized he hadn’t thought of what to say.

He settled for thrusting out a hand and squeaking, “Pipes. Pipes of Helex!”

Brainstorm cocked a brow, but Nautica smiled, and wow Pipes had never seen such a gorgeous smile, painted lips upturning softly into a genuinely happy expression. A slightly smaller hand grasped Pipes’, and he was surprised by the firm handshake. “Nautica,” she replied. Brainstorm added, “She’s from Caminus, a Cybertronian colony.” She…? Well, that was a question for another time. Pipes was too busy being engrossed by her.

“Nautica,” he repeated, as if tasting the name. “Wait - does that mean you have a nautical alt mode…?”

She nodded. “I’m a triple changer, but yes. I turn into a deepwater submarine. I know - my kibble doesn’t really suggest that,” she laughed before shrugging, appearing to be slightly embarrassed. “Sparked with mass displacement.”

Pipes practically had stars in his visor. “Wow,” he sighed dreamily. He distantly realized he was still clutching her hand, but since she didn’t make any effort to pull it away, Pipes continued holding it. Her fingers were smooth and delicate, unmarred by millennia of war.

“Wow,” he repeated dumbly. “Sorry, you’re just…so _gorgeous_.”

Nautica dropped the wrench she’d been holding in her free hand, causing a loud clattering noise on the floor that was all but drowned out by the bar’s music and chatter. Much to Pipes’ dismay, she let go of his hand and bent down to pick up her wrench, accidentally knocking Brainstorm to the side in the process. She shot back up, one hand clutching the wrench and using the other to steady the scientist. “Oh, Stormy! Sorry about that!”

Oh. _Stormy_.

Averting her gaze, Nautica held her wrench with both hands. “Sorry,” she mumbled. “Compliments make me clumsy.”

“Oh, no, it’s my f-fault,” Pipes stuttered, holding his hands out in front of him. He felt as if his spark was collapsing in on itself. “S-Sorry, I didn’t realize you two were, um, together.”

Head shooting up, Nautica stared at Pipes, and then she and Brainstorm shared a look before bursting out in laughter. Pipes stood there dumbstruck for a few moments before Brainstorm slung an arm around the smaller mech’s shoulder and chuckled, “Pipes, my friend…Nautica and I aren’t ‘together’. We’re close friends, but…” He glanced back at Nautica, grinning, and she returned the smile, albeit still flustered. “We’re not conjunx endurae.”

Pipes’ visor lit us, his whole frame seeming to tense with excitement. Nautica was practically blue in the face from blushing so much - this mech obviously had a MASSIVE crush on her. Although he originally wanted to be cool about it, Pipes’ admiration won out. He was silently grateful that he didn’t have a face to betray even more of his emotions.

Brainstorm cleared his vocalizer. “Hey, Nautica?” She snapped her head around to look at her friend, eyes wide. She obviously hadn’t the slightest idea what to do in this situation. Had no one ever flirted with her before? “I think I’m going to go sit down with Chromedome and Rewind.” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder towards the couple’s table, and spun on his heel before Nautica could protest, leaving her and Pipes alone, her floundering and him fawning.

Nautica was sure that she was going to be forced to be the one to break the silence, but to her surprise, the dark mech asked unsurely, “Would you, um…w-would you like to get a drink? On me,” he added quickly. Now that Brainstorm had fled, Pipes’ excitement seemed to have shifted into nervousness. Now he looked a little more hesitant…shy, even. For some reason, that made Nautica feel a bit more at ease.

“I’d love to.”

The glimmer returned to Pipes’ visor, and he boldly took Nautica by the hand, leading her to a booth and flagging down Swerve to take their order. As time went on, stories and jokes exchanged, the two getting to know each other better, both of them had relaxed, and when Pipes had rest his hands on the table at one point, Nautica had cautiously initiated contact, just sliding her pinky finger over Pipes’. He stopped talking briefly, but not wanting to make Nautica feel as if her small gesture was unwanted, he continued without looking down at their hands. He simply hooked his pinky around hers, and they sat like that as they talked for what seemed like hours.

From across the room, Brainstorm watched the two keenly, and though no one would be able to tell due to his face mask, he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> How is there NO CONTENT of this ship yet  
> I mean they never met in canon but y'know  
> Nautica is Pipes' dream girl


End file.
